God Dammit, Lamefield
by shortbroodygay
Summary: Max, Victoria, and a day at the mall.


_Victoria_

I told the hipster at last night's party that I've been wanting to hang out with her, but I just couldn't. What I did not know, is that it would lead to her coming to my door later that evening demanding that I meet her at the mall the next day. She didn't even stutter, it was _kind of_ impressive.

So that sums up why I'm walking up to the only mall this shitty town has to offer, at 9am on a Friday. I should be hanging out with Taylor and Courtney, laughing about how that waif thought _I_ would actually go to the mall with _her_. Yet, here I am. Going to the mall with Max Caulfield herself.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I open up a text from the one and only, Selfie Hoe of Blackwell.

 **Cute Hipster (Selfie Hoe) 9:08am: Meet me by the fountain in 5.**

 **Me 9:08am: Don't tell me what to do.**

 **Me 9:09am: See you in 5.**

I've never actually been to this mall before. I wouldn't even call this place a mall. It can't have more than eight stores in the entire place. I'm surprised there's even a food court. I look around me and there is no fountain in sight. This place is not very large so I'll probably be able to find it easily.

 _Ten minutes later…_

There is no fountain in this hellhole. I have looked everywhere and there is no fountain. I also can't find the entrance. I'm not lost or anything, it's just- this place is confusing. My phone buzzes.

 **Cute Hipster (Selfie Hoe) 9:20am: Are you not gonna show?**

 **Me 9:20am: Just give me a minute!**

 **Me 9:21am: You said the fountain, right?**

 **Cute Hipster (Selfie Hoe) 9:22am: Yep, it's tall and there's a stone bench around it**

 **Me 9:22am: I don't see it.**

 **Me 9:23am: If this is some kind of joke, you're gonna regret this.**

It's been thirty seconds and she hasn't replied. This was all a joke. She made me come all the way out to the mall as a joke. I spent so much time getting ready this morning- well longer than my usual time of one hour. I wore my best light blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and white flats. I even spent longer on my hair, mostly trying to tame the one spiked patch on the back of my head. But to no avail. My makeup looks better than it has in weeks, and I am _very_ proud of my appearance today. I can't believe she just stood me up. Well it's not like it was a _date_ or anything. It wasn't a date, right? I blush. What if it was a date? My hearts skips. Well it doesn't matter if it was or not, she stood me up, that ungrateful little-

" _I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out. Cause that's what young love is all about. So pull me closer, and kiss me hard. I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart!"_ My phone is ringing. No one _ever_ calls me, I always text. My cheeks flush. That's one of my favorite songs and no one can know that, especially Max. But now all three people around me heard it. Well, I guess it's not that bad, but I'm still embarrassed.

I see it's that attention-seeking selfie hipster calling. Who does she think she is, the nerve- "You think this is some kind of sick joke, hipster!? Huh? Sending me to this mall and telling me to meet you somewhere that- that doesn't even exist!?" I practically yell into my phone, not caring who hears.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Victoria calm down." Max tries to reason

"Don't you EVER tell me to calm down, you stood me up at this god damn, piece of shit, mall!" Steam would be pouring out of my ears if it could.

" _Tori_." She says in a sickly sweet tone. "Are you… _lost_?" She sounds like she's on the verge of bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Of course not. Don't be so childish. I am not lost. I don't get lost. This run down excuse for a mall is not big enough to get lost in." I snap at her. She thinks this is funny.

"Okay okay okay, I believe you." She's quiet for a moment. What is she doing? She better tell me what the hell is going on here. There's a click on the line and my jaw drops. Did she just- She hung up on me. I pull the phone away from my ear, and stare at it in disbelief. How dare she. "Nice ringtone." It's whispered into my ear and I jump at least a foot in the air.

I turn around and she's just standing there, a dumb grin plastered on her face. "You scared the shit out of me, Caulfield! What the hell!?" My face is red and I'm trying my hardest not to smile at her cute grin. "Where have you been? How did you find me here?" I ignore her comment about my ringtone.

She smirks and my heart should not be doing these things. "Uh, Tori? See that over there?" She points to my left. There's a fountain. A tall one, with a stone bench around the base. "I was over there. You know, at the _fountain_ I told you to meet me at."

I blush. Oh. She didn't stand me up. And there really is a fountain. Seriously, how did I not see that? "Well. Let's get going then. Why did you want me to come here?" My heart flutters as I think of the many reasons she could've brought me here. " _Tori, I wanted you to come here because I wanted this to be a date."_ Or maybe " _Oh, Victoria. I've brought you here to declare my undying love. We're buying engagement rings, so we can spend the rest of our lives together"_ Okay that one might be a little far-fetched. I'm lost in my own fantasies as she interrupts them.

"Oh uh, I just wanted to hang out. Ya know, like we talked about last night at the party. I thought maybe we could try being friends?" She mumbles out. Oh. So it's not a date. Well, I guess we can just 'hang out'.

I sigh. "Okay, Max. But you're leading us, I'd usually never be caught dead here. And you must know this place like the back of your hand it looks like a place you'd buy your clothes." I don't say the last sentence as an insult and I think she knows it, because she smiles.

She starts walking and I follow a few steps behind her. My eyes drift downward and I take a moment to appreciate her ass. _Nice_. _Victoria Chase, approved._ "So I was thinking we could maybe get breakfast first? I kinda didn't have time to grab some this morning." She says sheepishly. She turns to face me and I walk a little closer to her. "My treat?" She smiles.

I find myself smiling back, so I bite my lip. "Well lucky for you, I haven't eaten yet either. So let's go, lead the way, hipster."

"Yes! Okay there's a place off to the right side that has THE BEST french toast." She grabs my hand and starts walking faster than our previous pace. She grabbed my hand. We're holding hands. I'm holding hands with _Max Caulfield_. And _SHE_ initiated it. Her hands are so soft, and much smaller than mine. They fit so well together.

We round the corner and head to the place she said we were getting our food. We wait in line patiently because the only person behind the counter was refilling their water bottle. She still hasn't let go of my hand, so I decide to make a bold move. I lace our fingers together. My eyes never leave her face, to judge her expression. Her eyes widen a little and she looks down at our joined hands, but makes no attempt to break free. I find myself smiling once again and I bite my lip to repress it.

The person working the little shack makes their way to the counter and smiles fondly. "Ah, young love. You two make a cute couple. What can I get you?"

Max looks like she's seen a ghost and immediately let's go of my hand. "Oh! No no no no no, we're not- we're not a couple. We're not dating, we're just friends." Her hand goes to the back of her neck and scratches. I try not to show my frown too much, but I can't help it. Resting bitch face.

"Oh sorry, my apologies. It just looked like you two were together. My mistake, silly me I need to work on trying not to assume so much. Anyways, ready to order?" They seem genuinely embarrassed.

Max brings her finger to her lip in thought and I can't help but wonder what they feel like. They're probably soft. I want to feel them. "We'll get two servings of your best french toast. And two orange juices, please." She orders.

Is still feel upset about how fast she untangled our hands to assure the employee that we aren't a couple, so I tell her I'm going to get us a table. I walk over to a small, circular table and sit down, my purse in my lap. Calm down, Victoria, you have nothing to be upset about. Like she said, you're just friends. I guess that's better than enemies.

Max walks over to our table and sets down our food. "Just wait 'till you try this french toast. It is literally the best you'll ever eat. You like French stuff right? You try to speak the language a lot." She shrugs and hands over my drink and a straw.

"I've actually taken a full year of a French class so, ha. I don't just try to speak the language, I'm actually quite good at it." I boast, looking down at my food. Then I feel something hit me right between the eyes. It's the wrapper from her straw. My jaw drops and I'm staring at her in disbelief. She did _NOT_ just do that.

She's grinning like an idiot and I want to kiss it off of her face. "Did- did you just _shoot_ your straw wrapper at me?" My voice is quiet and steady.

"Oh, you bet I did." She plucks her straw into her orange juice and takes a sip. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" She smirks.

What _am_ I going to do about it. Ooo I know, I'll shoot mine back at her. "You're in for it now, Lamefield." I take my straw and tear off one end of the wrapper. I put the exposed end of the straw in my mouth, aim at her face, and blow.

My face flushes as I watch the wrapper not hit her face, but fall on the table between us. She bursts out laughing and my face is redder than a tomato. "Smooth one, _Chase_." Not a lot of people call me by my last name, but I like the way it sounds when she says it.

We talk and eat for the next half hour or so. And she was right, this really is the best french toast I've ever had. "Okay, so you're telling me, you actually told her step dad that it was _your_ weed?" I'm laughing harder than I have in a long time. And it's all because of her.

"Yeah! And he believed it too. He was all 'I don't ever wanna see you again you hear me' it was so funny." We're both laughing. Together. "Oh my god! _No_. Quick Victoria I need you to kiss me."

The conversation just changed drastically. She wants me to _kiss_ her? "What? Why? Are you crazy?" My heart is pounding and I'm not sure if my ears deceived me or not.

"I need you to kiss me, like right now. Don't turn around, but someone I used to date is over there. And if they see me, they'll try to talk to me, and I want to avoid all that so will you please just do me a favor!?" She rushes out in a whisper-yell.

My hands are starting to shake, so I reach out and cup her cheek "F-fine. But don't s-say I never did anything for you." I pull her into a kiss. Our lips mold together and I feel fireworks. And Max. Her lips are softer than I imagined. Our mouths move together for a while, but oxygen is a thing, so we pull apart.

She's smiling wider than I've ever seen and I can already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Thanks, Tori." She says with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can I look at whoever you were trying to hide from?" I'm still feeling the aftershocks of the kiss.

It's her turn to blush now. "Oh uhm. Yeah, you see. Well. There actually wasn't anyone there. I just wanted you to kiss me." She's looking down at her empty plate, face bright red.

"God dammit, Lamefield." I sigh, grabbing her face gently. I shake my head slightly with a big smile on my face, but this time I don't want to hide it. I pull her into another kiss.


End file.
